


Master

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: 2 colour systems, Alec Lightwood Has Panic Attacks, Alec achieves Subspace, Alec needs the pain, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Collar, Commands, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff (at the end), Heavy BDSM, Hurt, Love, M/M, Magnus helps him through it, Magnus needs to hand out the pain, Magnus taking care of his man, Paddle, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sub Alec, Subspace, Top Magnus Bane, Trust, aftercare is soft!!!, alec can't communicate, butt plug, flogger, leather cuffs, magical sling, masochist Alec, sadist Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When his boyfriend comes home having a panic attack, Magnus knows exactly what to do to calm him down. Alec doesn't need his boyfriend, he needs his Dom, needs him to bring him out of his head. What his Sub needs, his Sub gets.please note, Magnus will use the flogger and paddle on Alec. This is what Alec needs. It's what they both need.





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Anon, this one was a huge challenge for me, I barely had an idea of what BDSM was when I started this one but I learned a lot so thank you!
> 
> The songs for this one are  
> Breathe me- Sia  
> Toxic- District 78
> 
> Additional tags;
> 
> All acts are between 2 adults in love with each other and between a Dom/Sub who have a contract that encompasses full consent.
> 
> Please note that Magnus uses the flogger and paddle on Alec in this one. It is what they both need, Alec in particular.
> 
> Although Magnus recites Alec's colours to him, there is a reason for it. Magnus knows Alec's needs and reactions. Alec can colour out at ANY time but chooses not to.
> 
> As always, do not attempt any acts without full research and knowledge of what you are getting into. Stay safe and take care!

The second Alec stepped out of a portal, into the hall, Magnus knew. The tense set of his shoulders as he paced, the wringing of his hands, his streaming eyes, wide and darting around. He could see, even from the doorway of the balcony, the harsh rise and fall of his chest. 

There was no panic, no rush to ask what was wrong with comforting gestures and gentle touches. He already knew, has known it was coming for the last 5 days. Magnus knew exactly what the problem was and the steps he needed to take to remedy it. 4 steps. 

It had been a while since it had been this bad but they ran through his head like the words of a favourite song or a beloved passage from a familiar, worn book.

Step 1.  
“Alexander” the tone was sharp, flattening out into a command. Absolute raw power. He let a dominant cadence infuse every syllable, watching it wrap around Alec, stopping his pacing in his tracks as his spine went erect. The way his eyes slammed closed, one deep, shuddering breath that ended in the tiniest noise before it leaked slowly from between his quivering lips.

Step 2.  
“Colour?” Magnus asked, walking forward, slowly, each step measured and sure as he placed his foot down. His eyes never left Alec, watching every reaction, Alec's eyes hitting the floor in an instant, his shoulders, still shaking, his eyes clenched shut, tension lines radiating from the corners.

“Black!” Alec gritted out from between his teeth, his hands clenching so hard his fingernails bit into his skin. The tiny crescents of pain swept through him, swirling through the chaos in his head. He let it seep into the marrow of his bones, grounding him in a way that nothing else does.

Step 3.  
“Kneel,” Magnus said as he approached, his steps picking up speed at the word black. Not white or grey, black. The grace of Alec’s fall was breathtaking, sinking to the floor in one fluid motion, the second the word left his mouth. There’s not even a fraction of hesitation in the action. 

Magnus combed his hands into Alec’s hair the second he reached him, not gripping, just resting against his trembling scalp. He brushed his thumb over Alec’s scalp when he leant against his leg, his forehead pressed hard to his thigh.

Step 4.  
“words,” Magnus said, the word a command that shunted down Alec’s spine, visible to a blind man. The jerk against his legs had him tightening his hand, his grip more insistent in Alec’s hair as he tugged. He knew it was the right move when Alec let out a small moan.

“Clave… demands... Institute… envoy… responsibility…” Alec said, the words stuttering over one another in his rush to get them out, desperately wanting to purge himself of every thought that was fighting for ground in his head, needing to just be empty. Knowing it was safe to do so. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so well,” Magnus said, his tone soft and reassuring, when Alec stuttered to a halt, letting his hand sweep down to brush his thumb back and forth across Alec’s cheek. 

This was something they had been working on, Alec using his words, talking about his problems. The fact that he had even named 5 things while he was in this state was progress, it had been a long, hard year.

“Go and wait for me in your room, Alexander” Magnus said, ensuring he emphasised the words wait and Alexander. He needed to hear it, his name. Not sir, not the head of the institute or Mr Lightwood or even Alec. Just Alexander.

“Yes, Master” his gratitude saturated the words. This was why he loved Magnus, aside from the obvious, it was his selflessness, his power, the way he knew what he needed and gave it to him, without judgement, without hesitation. The way he took full control and made him feel safe.

Alec rose to his feet and walked swiftly to his room, his safe space, having to fight his body when all he wanted to do was run. Away from the pressures and the problems and his head. 

He had run the second he felt it coming on, the tears fighting to break free, the crawl against his skin, the way every hair stood on end, the fight for breath, the dizziness. If Clary hadn’t been there and made him a portal… he shuddered at the thought.

Alec was gasping for breath again by the time he made it to his room, almost ripping the door from his hinges in his haste to get inside. The slam of the door behind him broke through his panic as his eyes darted around his room. Empty, like he wished his head was, with the softest, calming, blue walls.

He took his clothes off, methodically, grounding himself with each step as the word wait ran through his head again and again. Jacket, shirt, boots, pants, socks, boxers. He tightened his collar last of all. The collar he wore loosely under his shirt at all times, unable to bear being without it any more. 

It was more than a collar, it was his consent, his trust, his handing over of all control to his master, so Magnus could decide for him when he was unable to do it for himself. It was the most freeing, safe thing he had in his life.

He wished he could wear it tightly against his neck all the time, feel it’s reassuring presence flush against the skin of his neck with every movement. 

But you couldn't do that when you were the head… people would stare if they saw the collar, branded with the letter M, in gold gilding that went beautifully with the rich brown leather. So he was forced to wear it loose, under his shirt.

Alec almost let the tears of relief fall when he felt it pressing against his skin. The collar and the room, they were his safe place, his sanctuary. Sinking to his knees had his breathing and heart rate finally settling, the feeling like he was crawling out of his skin starting to abate. 

He sat on his heels and dropped his head, to rest his chin against his chest and placed his palms flat against the floor. To wait.

Magnus walked in the opposite direction Alec had taken, making his way to their room, the room Alec hadn't slept in once in the last 5 days. 

That was about to change, no more staying in the institute, he couldn’t get what he needed there. He let the word black run through his mind

Black. Not white, not grey. Black. 

Alec’s needs were complex which was reflected in the contract they had drawn up, then redrawn once they had tested Alec’s limits and determined his needs, realising the first one was nowhere near enough. 

They had had to implement two colour systems when he had realised how bad Alec had been at communicating his feelings and fears. His needs. 

He had been so shut off, so used to dealing with everything internally and keeping the burden to himself, that he hadn’t been able to speak his needs.

They rarely used the secondary system anymore, except for times like this, when the panic was so blinding, he could barely speak.

They had their primary colour system they used in Alec’s room, green, yellow and red, to indicate how he felt, if it was too much, if he needed to pull back or stop. 

And they had their secondary colour system designed to determine the scene, the implements used and what Alec needed from it, Alec being unable to verbally communicate his needs. He had improved vastly but times like this, he reverted back to the system.

White for when Alec was stressed and needed to relax after a bad day.

Grey for when the stresses and responsibilities of his job started to get too much, when he felt like he had somehow failed, after years of hard work to get to his position, only to find that the pressure was sometimes too much. 

He was born to lead but even the strongest man needs to share the burden and find release, something that Alec saw as a failing.

Black. Black was when Alec was on the verge, when all the shit piled onto his shoulders and he was about to lose it, like he had that night a year ago. 

Alec had lost it, sinking into a panic attack before he had shouted at him, infusing his voice with a dominant tone, trying to break through his screaming brain. The tone had held so much power that Alec had had no choice but to submit. That was the first time they had done a scene. 

Magnus had known Alec was a Sub the moment he had met him, but that first time, when he had commanded Alec, it had been like a dam breaking for his boyfriend.

Alec had fallen into it instinctively, giving himself over completely and crying as Magnus had helped bring him out of his head. He had never seen Alec so calm. In the weeks after they had haltingly talked it through and had finally set up a contract.

Magnus pulled his trousers out when he reached his closet, thin soft leather trousers with a single row of metal studs down the outside. He changed quickly, not wanting Alec to be alone for too long and hurried to Alec’s room, the room he had added for him.

He pushed into the room, switching from boyfriend to Dom the second he lay eyes on Alec, waiting in a kneeling position for him, in the middle of the room. He lay the scene out in his mind in an instant.

“Good boy, you have already done well, Alexander,” Magnus said, closing the door and stepping in front of Alec to look down at him, staring at the floor. “Green,” he said after surveying Alec for a moment. His breathing had evened out, he was still shaking slightly but even that was starting to calm and his shoulders had loosened.

“Green,” Alec affirmed. He loved how Magnus didn’t need to ask anymore, his Dom always knew. His eyes drifted closed when he felt the fingers in his hair, letting his breath escape in a deep sigh. Magnus was here, in his room, he would take care of him, give him what he needed. He shuddered when he felt Magnus’ fingers brush over the back of his neck.

“Who do you belong to?” Magnus asked as he brushed his collar, the collar he had placed on Alec the second they had completed the revised contract. He hadn’t taken it off since.

“You, Master. I belong to you. I am here to do with as you please” Alec said, shaking the last vestiges of his position as a leader off and giving himself completely over to his master.

“Good boy,” Magnus said with one last stroke of his fingers. He pulled back from Alec and snapped his fingers, transforming the room in an instant. “Stand up, arms above your head,” he said, flattening his tone immediately. 

Magnus took hold of each of Alec’s wrists and placed them into the leather cuffs that now hung from the ceiling, tying the gold buckles securely and tugging the ropes above Alec’s arms to test the restraints.

He let go when he was satisfied and walked over to the table now resting against the wall. He selected a 4-inch metal butt plug and returned to face Alec, showing him what was in his hand.

“Open your mouth, I want this dripping, Alexander,” Magnus said, pushing the toy into Alec’s mouth when it snapped open. He watched Alec’s plump lips close around the neck, his cock twitching at the sight of the t-bar spreading across the line of his mouth. It had him thinking of the ballgag that Alec loved so much, this wasn’t the time for that, however.

Alec swirled his tongue around the cool metal, that filled his mouth, as best as he could, breathing heavily through his nose as he imagined it sliding past his rim. He knew Magnus would use lube but liked to see it in his mouth first and he loved the weight of it against his tongue. His eyes almost followed Magnus before he snapped them forward.

Magnus stepped around Alec and grabbed hips hard, dragging his ass back and kicking his ankles wider apart. He snapped his fingers, lubing them up. 

“Bend over, I want to see every twitch of your asshole,” Magnus said, pushing Alec down between his shoulder blades and loosening the slack on the ropes with a wave of his hand.

Alec bent forward, tensing his arms to lean against the ropes, barely able to breathe from the anticipation. He moaned around the plug in his mouth when he felt the cold lube against his entrance, almost jumping away from it before clamping his muscles down, refusing to break position. His eyes fluttered closed when Magnus started to massage around his hole.

“This asshole, it is so beautiful. It’s my asshole. I own it” Magnus said as he teased Alec’s hole, rubbing the lube around the soft skin. He brought his hand down, slapping Alec’s left cheek when he tried to push back on his finger. 

“This greedy little hole of mine is just begging to be fucked, isn't it?” Magnus asked, his eyes lighting up at the pink mark on Alec’s beautiful ass. He brought his hand down again when Alec didn’t answer him.

“I can’t hear you, use your words, Alexander,” Magnus said as he watched the right cheek turn a beautiful shade of pink to match the left.

“Ye...aster” Alec muttered around the plug in his mouth, a line of drool escaping him when he opened his mouth. He sighed when Magnus rubbed over his asscheeks, where he had hit them. The delay of the sting had been breathtaking before the light pain had registered.

“Good boy, you barely even flinched,” Magnus said, rubbing soothing circles into Alec’s ass. He bent down and pushed a finger into Alec’s ass, almost groaning as the tight ring tried to suck his finger in. “so greedy,” he said as he started to open Alec up.

Alec was moaning, fighting the muscles in his legs not to push back as Magnus fingered him. He clamped his lips around the neck of the plug to keep his moans in, waiting for it.

“Who are you to keep my moans?” Magnus asked, pulling out of Alec’s ass and bringing his hand down harder. The sound of skin meeting skin rang through the room before Alec let out a loud moan that had his dick aching. He pushed his fingers into Alec’s hair and pulled him upright, inwardly smiling when Alec turned his head and released the plug to him. 

“Don’t do it again,” Magnus warned. “you will give me every single one of my moans, do I make myself clear?” he asked, looking into Alec’s lust blown pupils.

“Yes, Master. They are yours” Alec said, his stomach clenching at the tight grip Magnus had on his hair. He whined when Magnus released him, his head darting back around and facing forward. He groaned when he felt the stretch in his arms as Magnus pushed him down again.

“I am going to put this into that greedy little hole of mine and it is going to swallow it,” Magnus said, lubing the silver plug up when Alec moaned again. He knelt down and pushed the slim tip into Alec’s ass, almost moaning himself as he watched the tight ring of muscle slowly stretch around it, the further he pushed it in, listening to Alec’s breathing and gasps as a guide.

Alec jumped when his ring stretched over the bulbous, cone-shaped toy before clenching tight around the neck of the toy. He felt the wide finger loop of the t-bar come to rest between his cheeks, breathing hard at the feeling of it in his ass, the way he clenched around it, it was perfect.

Magnus stood up and stepped in front of Alec, inspecting the content look on his face and blown pupils. “Green,” he said, skimming his fingers up his gorgeous jaw when Alec confirmed the colour. 

Magnus stalked over to the table and picked up a flogger, brushing his fingers through the leather strands as he turned on the spot to show his Sub, he might be making the decisions but he needed Alec to know what was coming, giving him time to respond accordingly if it were too much. 

Magnus nodded his approval when he saw Alec’s face. “You will count them out, Alexander. One for every problem you mentioned. Use your words” he said as he moved behind Alec’s body, watching the command settle over Alec.

Alec was shaking with need when he saw the flogger in Magnus’ hand. His eyes slammed shut, already imagining the bite against his skin, it had his legs shaking. 

Alec felt Magnus standing behind him, heard his heavy breathing and the swish as the flogger moved through the air before a rain of fire fell across his back. He moaned as he felt the pain register, his cock smearing a trail of pre-cum across his thigh at the sensation.

“One. The Clave applies too much pressure” Alec groaned, barely able to breathe from how much he needed this. He felt a slight loosening as he said the words. Breathing hard, he forced himself not to tense when he heard the second swish, before it landed right above the first, a loud moan escaping his lips as it bit into his skin.

“Two. Too many people demand too much” Alec gritted out through his teeth, the words hurting more than the sting of the leather on his back. Too many people took without realising the toll their actions had on him. His eyes slammed closed at the truth of the words.

“Three. The institute is too stifling” Alec cried out when the third strike landed, branding a line that straddled the borders of pleasure and pain. He couldn’t have this at the institute, couldn’t be who he was. He moaned loudly when he heard the fourth swish.

“Four. The clave sent an envoy to assess me” Alec panted out, when the fourth stroke hit him, clenching his muscles and fighting the arch of his back at the mind-numbing pleasure singing across his back, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head as his ass clenched down on the plug in his body again.

“Five… Too much responsibility” Alec screamed, forcing the words from his mouth. He almost sagged against the ropes when he felt the words`float away from him. The feeling of fire on his back had his dick aching.

Magnus stepped back, sending the flogger away with a wave of his hand. The colour of Alec’s back was beautiful, the pink and red blending seamlessly with his black runes, it had his dick straining his pants. 

Magnus smoothed his hand over the soft, hot skin of Alec’s back, rubbing soft circles into the marks. The small moans coming from Alec were perfection. He pulled away and walked around his Sub’s body to look at him, raising his hand and hooking his fingers under Alec’s chin. 

“You did so well, my darling, you took it beautifully,” Magnus said, when he searched Alec’s eyes, seeing the praise sink into every inch of Alec’s body. He raised the ropes with a wave of his hand, straightening Alec up. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alec’s body, letting his Sub’s head rest on his shoulder for a moment.

“Thank you, Master” Alec whispered, breathing hard. The pride in Magnus’ voice and the beautiful sting on his back had tears welling at the corners of his eyes. He let them float closed when he felt Magnus’ lips kiss them away. The fingers he felt, stroking through his hair, sent shivers down his spine. 

“Green,” Magnus said, waiting for Alec to look at him. He nodded when Alec confirmed it, signalling he was happy to continue. He wasn’t there yet, he was nowhere near. The tension was still there. In his shoulders, in the taut muscles of his beautiful body. In his eyes.

“Your back looks beautiful but your ass is still too pale,” Magnus said. He held Alec around his waist and waved his hands, slowly lowering the ropes until they no longer held Alec’s hands above his head. He released Alec once he was sure his Sub was steady on his feet.

Magnus undid the buckles, taking note of the pretty red marks on Alec’s wrists and kissing each one. He took Alec’s hand and led him over to the chair that had appeared at the beginning of the scene. “Kneel,” he said, watching Alec sink to the floor at his feet.

Alec was trembling with need, Magnus’ words floating around in his brain as he stared at Magnus’ feet. His ass was too pale. That meant the paddle, the thought had his breathing turning shallow, his ass clenching around the plug.

Alec knew better than to look up when he heard the snap of Magnus’ fingers, waiting to raise his eyes until Magnus pulled his head up by his hair. He moaned when he saw the flexible paddle Magnus was holding, already feeling the sting that would come.

The anticipation on Alec’s face was breathtaking. “Green,” Magnus said, looking down at Alec’s straining cock, bouncing against his stomach. Alec loved the paddle more than the flogger. He released Alec’s hair and sat down, pulling him over his lap, face down.

“That pretty ass of mine will look even better when it has a bit of colour on it,” Magnus said, staring down at Alec’s back again. “Hands flat on the floor” he commanded, his hard cock straining against Alec’s where their cocks rubbed together.

Alec let out a whimper when he felt Magnus’ cock twitch against his own through the soft leather of his trousers. Magnus had positioned him perfectly. He was shaking with anticipation when he lay his palms down in the soft rug beneath the chair, grabbing the pile when his fingers threaded through it.

“Do you like the feel of your master's cock against your own, Alexander?” Magnus asked, rubbing his hands across Alec’s pale ass cheeks.

“Yes, Master. I love it” Alec said breathlessly, his lungs straining in his chest. The tension as he waited for the first stroke of the paddle had his cock leaking even more. He dearly wanted to grind down but he hadn’t been given permission.

“You will count them out, one for every solution,” Magnus said, continuing to rub Alec’s ass. He took the handle of the butt plug in hand and gave it a tug when Alec didn’t answer, releasing it when Alec yelped “Yes Master”. “Good boy, use your words, Alexander,” he said, laying his arm over Alec’s back and holding him in place.

Magnus gave him no warning but the sound of the paddle moving through the air as he bought it down on Alec’s right cheek, careful to steer clear of the butt plug and its handle. The crack as it met his skin and the loud yelp Alec let out had Magnus throbbing in his pants. Fuck! 

“One,” Alec yelped, his hips bucking forward of their own accord. Fuck! It was pain, it was fire. It was everything. “I have trained for years to handle anything the clave throws at me,” Alec said when he had gotten his breath back, his eyes floating closed when Magnus rubbed at the spot.

“Good. Say it again” Magnus said, smiling when Alec repeated himself. His eyes were glowing as he looked at the mark he had created. This was why Alec was perfect for him. Alec loved taking the pain, needed it, as much as he needed to hand it out. “Again,” he said, rubbing the red spot when Alec said it a third time.

“Two” alec yelled when the paddle came down again, the pain radiating from his ass to his balls. “I don’t have to take everyone’s problems onto myself, they are adults who can look after themselves,” he said, letting the words hang in the air.

“Say it again,” Magnus said, listening to Alec repeat himself. This was one of Alec’s worst problems, bailing everyone else out. “Again, Alexander,” he said, smiling when heard it sink in, from the tone of Alec’s voice.

“Do you feel how happy you make me when you’re a good boy? When you say those words?” Magnus asked, jerking his hips and grinding up into Alec’s cock. He had to slam his eyes closed to claw back the moan escaping his own lips when Alec whimpered in his lap.

“Yes, Master” Alec breathed, letting Magnus’ pride sink into his soul, the way he had said it! Fuck! His cock was aching when Magnus did it again, straining against his stomach, begging for release.

“Don't you dare come, if you do, I won't fuck you. I will take that plug out of my greedy, desperate hole and leave it empty, do I make myself clear?” Magnus said when he felt the damp patch of Alec’s dribbling cock on his trousers. It had his own dick leaking furiously.

“Yes, Master!” Alec yelped when Magnus’ bare hand came down on his ass cheek when he didn’t answer fast enough. He fought every muscle in his body when the paddle swiftly followed, straining desperately not to break position at the explosion against his ass.

“Three. I need to come home from the Institute every night, it won't fall apart without me” Alec moaned as the pain rolled through him. He pressed his body into the studs on the outside of Magnus’ trousers, using the flair of pain in his chest to distract from the beautiful torture of the sting on his ass.

“Again,” Magnus said, choosing not to comment when Alec pressed down on the studs of his trousers, that was why he wore them. Alec needed to ground himself sometimes when he was too focused on the pain in one part of his body. He rubbed his hands over Alec’s smarting cheeks, relishing in the heat he felt there. “Say it again,” he said, making Alec repeat himself again.

He raised the paddle again when Alec said it and settled in his lap, bringing it down hard against Alec’s right cheek, the second hit on it as he alternated. The colour darkening and Alec’s cry went straight to his dick. He looked down at his beautiful, perfect Sub, pride in Alec’s ability to take it flooding his body.

“Four” Alec yelped, dragging the word out as the pain radiated through him, sending a rush of deep, unadulterated pleasure throughout his entire body. “I am a capable leader, the Clave envoy will find no faults at my Institute,” he said through his straining lungs, moaning loudly when the pain didn’t abate.

“Good boy, my beautiful Sub is capable of so much. You are so strong, Alexander” Magnus said, rubbing Alec’s ass again. “Now say it again,” he said, needing the words to sink into his brain. “Again, Alexander,” he said, listening to Alec’s tone, stronger than before as he spoke, feeling the words.

Alec had slammed his eyes closed when he had said the words, let them parade through his mind. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. Magnus always believed in him, took every opportunity to tell him how amazing he was. He silently thanked the Angel for his Dom, for his boyfriend, the love of his life.

“My asshole had better give this plug up, open up for your Master,” Magnus said, feeling the tremble of Alec’s body as he gripped the handle of the butt plug. “Let go of it, Alexander,” He said, easing it out of his Sub’s ass, staring at the gaping hole when it came free, clenching around nothing. Fuck!

“Master, please” Alec cried at the emptiness when Magnus pulled the plug free. He desperately clenched his ass, missing having something to fill him up.

“I will fill my greedy little hole in a minute if you are a good boy and take the last strike,” Magnus said, trailing a finger up Alec’s cheeks and pushing into his body, unable to resist the clenching hole. He slammed his eyes closed when it gripped his finger, imagining it was his cock.

Alec had never felt the need to move more in his life, wishing Magnus would curl the finger in his ass. He held onto the rug in a death grip, knowing he wouldn’t have his Dom’s dick inside him if he broke position. 

Alec knew Magnus loved him, but his Dom never backed down once he had set a punishment and it was clear in his tone that he wouldn’t fuck him if he didn’t lie still and take it. He didn’t know what he needed more, his master’s cock or the paddle.

“Green” Magnus said when Alec stilled in his lap, locking himself down with nothing but a tremble and the confirmation of his guess at Alec’s willingness to continue, to indicate that he was ready. 

He lifted the paddle and brought it down hard, just above the junction of Alec’s asshole and his heavy balls, watching in fascination as the red mark bloomed, joining up with the darker red marks on his ass cheeks. He almost came in his pants when Alec screamed, his eyes glowing at the sight of Alec’s bright red ass.

“Five” Alec screamed, gripping onto the pain in his ass like it was a lifeboat, savouring it even as the tears fell. Not tears from the pain but of bone-deep gratitude mixed with gut clenching, toe-curling pleasure. 

Alec heard the crack in his voice as he spoke, knowing that his Dom wouldn’t judge him for it, knowing he was safe to feel the emotions and the words.

“I have to delegate and share the responsibilities. I am not alone and can lean on others” Alec said, the words breaking through the dam in his mind. He would have sagged if that wouldn’t mean breaking position.

“Say those words again, Alexander” Magnus said, sending the paddle away with a wave of his hand and rubbing all over Alec’s ass in soothing motions as Alec repeated himself. “Good boy, again. I want you to feel every word” he said. 

Magnus listened to Alec as he spoke the words again, heard the sure tone and his belief in what he was saying as it finally sunk in. He watched as the tension drained out of his Sub. 

It was what he had been waiting for, Alec’s belief in himself. He leaned down and pressed a trail of kisses against the red cheeks of Alec’s ass. “Stand,” he said when he straightened up, helping Alec to stand on shaky legs.

Alec kept his eyes glued to the floor, relishing the burn of his cheeks as he stood. He lifted his gaze when Magnus tugged his chin up, looking into his Dom’s eyes. His breath caught, tightening his chest when he saw the pride glowing in his cat eyes. It had him shaking with relief and need.

“You are perfection Alexander. You took it beautifully, I have never been prouder in my 400 years” Magnus said, staring into Alec’s hazel eyes. He pulled his face down and pressed his lips to Alec’s, the softest, gentlest kiss he could muster from his failing self-control.

Magnus broke the kiss and walked around Alec’s body, beaming, even now he didn’t move a muscle. He inspected every inch of Alec’s back and ass, brushing his hands over the marks and runes. 

“You are beautiful. You are a god, Alexander. This body was made for pain and pleasure” he said, watching the words travel down Alec’s spine. “You have done so well that you deserve a reward” he whispered in Alec’s ear.

“Thank you, Master,” Alec said, letting his tears fall freely as Magnus’ words bounced around his head. His Dom was proud of him. It had his stomach clenching. Pleasing Magnus was better than all the paddle strokes in the world.

Magnus brought his hands up, his wrists dancing in a complicated pattern that lifted Alec off his feet, suspending him in mid-air, his knees raised up to his chest and his arms wound up above his head as blue ropes of magic snaked their way around Alec’s body, tying his arms together above his head and his knees to his chest.

Alec let his moan escape and his head fall back as he was lifted off his feet. The feeling of floating above the ground, of being bound tightly by Magnus’ magic was like nothing else. He felt safe, cocooned in it when his arms were bound, when his knees folded into his chest. He stared up at the ceiling before his eyes slammed closed at Magnus’ touch.

Alec lying on his back in mid-air, with his head thrown back was the most beautiful sight Magnus had ever seen. The trust he showed, to let him do it and take pleasure from it was breathtaking. He trailed his fingers over alec’s exposed ass as he hung in the magical sling.

“Green” Magnus said, smiling when Alec affirmed it. He supported Alec’s head with his magic, to look into his eyes. 

“I am going to fuck you now, Alexander. Is that what you want? Do you want to feel my dick in that perfect asshole of mine?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s reactions, to be sure he wanted it.

“Please, Master. Please fill me up. I need it” Alec breathed, desperate to have his Dom inside him. He sighed with relief when he realised he had gotten to the point where he was able to ask. 

Alec whimpered when he felt Magnus lubing his asshole again, he needed it like he needed air. He watched with desperate eyes as Magnus pulled his trousers off and lubed his dick up, shaking with anticipation.

Magnus let Alec’s ankles rest on his shoulders and lined himself up with Alec’s asshole, pushing inside in one smooth thrust, slamming his hips against his red ass. He bit down on his lip to control himself, to stop himself from slamming in and out of the tight hole that squeezed every inch of his cock as it sucked it in, he was still tight, even after the plug.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed, his eyes slamming closed as he was filled again. The slap of Magnus’ balls against his smarting ass sent a wave of pleasure surging through him as the delicious pain of Magnus’ cock slamming through his ring stole his breath. He could already feel the shake of his thighs against his chest.

Magnus let Alec get used to the feeling of being full again, grounding himself in the perfect scream that fell from his plump lips. His cock jerked every time Alec’s rim convulsively clamped down on it. He started to move once Alec was panting with need, setting a punishing pace, knowing neither of them was going to last long.

“Master” Alec screamed as Magnus fucked into his hole, slamming into him again and again. The way Magnus’ magic held him, the position and angle he was in had his Dom scraping his prostate with each slam of his hips. 

Alec’s entire body jerked and shook, forcing screams from him over and over again with each powerful thrust. His entire world shrank down to his Dom, giving him what he needed, again and again, pounding into him with a power that stole the air from his lungs, reducing him to keening whimpers.

Magnus thrusts became sloppy and frenzied with a speed that was almost frightening. Everything Alec had taken, every stroke and scream and jerk he had made were swirling through his brain, forcing his hips to move faster. 

Magnus moaned with every thrust, his foreskin being forced back. The feeling of Alec’s walls, scraping along the sensitive glans in the head of his cock, dragged his balls up tight and his orgasm from him with a scream.

Alec was so lost in the pleasure he almost missed it when Magnus came inside him. Almost. The feeling pushed him over the edge, the feeling of his Dom’s warm come pumping into him, the loud moans of his master’s pleasure, the smack of Magnus’ hips against his sore ass as he continued to jerk into his body. The feeling of his cock pressing into his prostate. It was too much.

Magnus’ hips continued to rutt into Alec’s ass, the clenching hole milking his cock for every drop. He almost sagged down onto Alec’s body, until he saw the look on his face, heard the scream that fell from his lips. Not a scream of pain but one of unashamed, bone-deep pleasure. 

He watched Alec’s cock jerk and balls tighten as he came all over his stomach, spilling in torrents against the hard muscles and runes that had him licking his lips. He leant forward and kissed Alec’s clenching abs, straight through the mess, licking it off his stomach with biting kisses.

The feeling of Magnus’ tongue and teeth, grazing his body was the last thing he needed to push him into that space that he had craved so badly. The sensations surging through his body, the toe-curling pain and the bone-deep pleasure pushed him there, smiling when he let go. He was safe and he was free.

Magnus pulled out of his Sub’s body as he stared down at him. He had gotten there. He could see his Sub floating, the most beautiful, happy, relaxed expression on his face, he was in subspace. 

The thought had Magnus almost crying with relief. It was what he had been aiming for all along, to take Alec to that place. His eyes slammed shut for a moment when he felt the pride surge through him, that Alec trusted him enough to let him take him there.

Snapping his fingers and cleaning them both up in an instant, Magnus curled his arms under Alec’s body. He dropped his magical hold over him and sighed at the reassuring feeling of taking Alec’s full weight in his arms. He pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead when his head fell against his shoulder.

He carried Alec over to the bed and gently climbed into it, using slow movements, so as not to disturb Alec. He settled them down, holding his Sub to his side and wrapped them up in the fluffy blankets, conjuring a plate of snacks and glass of water.

“You did so well my beautiful boy, I'm so proud of you” he whispered into Alec’s ear as helped his exhausted, happy boyfriend nibble at the food, ensuring he drunk the water. He sent it away when he was sure Alec had had enough.

“You have made me so happy, my love. The way you took it, it was perfection, the marks on your body are sublime” Magnus whispered, stroking his hands through Alec’s hair and holding him more securely to his chest. 

“You should be so proud of yourself, sweetheart, you have come so far. I love you, Alexander” Magnus said softly, feeling the shudder run through Alec’s body, wrapped around his own.

“Sleep now, my darling. I will watch over you. You are safe” Magnus whispered. He pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead, sending his magic out through his lips to sink into Alec’s body and send him into a deep sleep. He sent Clary a fire message, informing her that Alec would be taking a few days off before curling around Alec’s relaxed body.

He watched all night, listening to Alec’s soft snores, his eyes never leaving his love.


End file.
